My Daughter's Teacher Was a Nerd
by Billie Arm
Summary: Kagome had always picked on Inuyasha during school, however she may regret it after her daughter fails Physics and Inuyasha happens to be the teacher!
1. Chapter 1

My Daughter's Teacher Was A Nerd

By: Loopy-chan

Chapter 1

A Conference

Kagome hummed to herself as she prepared the usual breakfast for her family of three. She placed a piece of bacon on the plate, which was on a counter beside her. First there was her husband, Koga Aso. They were high school sweethearts and were married right after they graduated from high school. Neither went to college, although Kagome wanted to. During high school, they had always talked about their future, but nothing seemed to being going right. For starters, the dream of having a huge family vanished as soon as they were married. But Kagome chose not to dwell in the past

Second was her oldest, an 11th grader, Kaoru. Kaoru was obsessed with the Arts. Drawing, music, panting, acting, singing and anything involving notes, paper, and a script Kaoru did. Koga believed Kaoru obsession for Arts was from his side of the family, but Kagome knew better.

Third was her son, Suske Aso. He was a seventh grader but acted much more like a kid. Like Kaoru, he was obsessed with the Arts. He often claimed the Arts were like a wife that always demands his attention. Suske's second love was video games. Mention the words 'New Xbox game' or 'New Playstation game' and you had his attention.

Finally it was Kagome and they made a family of four. A shuffle of feet caught her attention, and her kids descended down the stairs. Kagome smiled and knew the aroma of breakfast must have awakened them. Usually Koga would be among them, but he was nowhere to be seen. Come to think about it, he didn't come home last night.

Kagome shrugged. 'He must have had to work the whole night,' she thought, but internally she knew where he had been.

"Good morning, 'Kaa-san," her children greeted grumpily.

"Good morning sleepy heads!" Kagome greeted happily and Kaoru groaned.

"God! 'Kaa-san, how can you be so cheerful in morning?" Kaoru complained and Sasuke agreed.

"COFEE!" Kagome exclaimed and the children nodded.

"Good morning sleepy heads!" Mrs. Higurashi sang and joined the family her weekly breakfast visit. The children noted another reason why their mother was always so happy and cheerful. It was something genetic and neither of them seems to posses it.

The children greeted their 'baa-san and sat down for breakfast. The three began eating, and Kagome looked at her daughter's attire. Kagome frowned and began to eat.

It seemed Kaoru was always wearing dark colors and clothing with chains or a skull. Today she was wearing a black tank top with a red skull and a red Tripp plaid Garter mini skirt. On her feet, were the usual tattered black Converses with a pair of red shoelaces. Sighing to herself, Kagome chewed her food. Lately, Kaoru's taste of clothing began to rub off on her brother.

Today Sasuke wore a black t-shirt with various images of a character called Stewie with various slogans like "The toilet has made slaves of us all!" or "Adults must be destroyed." He claimed to have learned many educational things from this Stewie, but Kagome had a feeling these things weren't as educational as he claimed they were. He wore some black X studded shorts and the usual Converses.

Her two children stuffed the rest of their food down their throats and grabbed their backpacks. They shouted their goodbyes and closed the side door. Kagome smiled and gathered their dirty dishes. She began cleaning the kitchen with the help of her mother. Thanks to her mother, the cleaning of the kitchen had not taken long, and she had the rest of the day to herself. That time to herself consisted of cleaning the other parts of the house and taking walks around the shrine.

Kagome decided to clean up the main bathroom because if she didn't, it would never get cleaned. This was a reminder to Kagome that her children needed to learn the most important art of all arts. Cleaning! Chuckling at her stupid joke, Kagome ascended up the stairs and began to pick up the various trash, which had not made its way to the trashcan. She finally found herself in front of the main bathroom's door and braced herself. How long had it been since she cleaned it up? Maybe a week. Knowing her children, mostly Sasuke, it only took maybe a day or so to completely destroy the cleanliness or neatness of bathroom cleaned by Kagome Higurashi. Counting to ten, she opened the door and opened her eyes. Imagine her surprise, when she found the bathroom cleaned except the overfilled trashcan.

"They're hiding something," Kagome said to herself. Normally, when they had gotten in trouble at school, they cleaned up the bathroom. Making a mental note to interrogate the kids later, she began to empty the trashcan, however, a certain note caught her eye. It was for she and was from one of Kaoru's teachers. Kagome unfolded the note and read it.

_Dear Aso-san,_

_Before I get to business, I shall introduce myself. My name is Taisho Inuyasha. _At the name Taisho Inuyasha, Kagome gasped.

"Taisho-chan?" she asked aloud. She always felt bad for him. In high school, he was always picked on and was hanging out with those other nerds, Watsuki Miroku and Tsuda Sango. Kagome instantly covered her mouth. That was not nice to say. The jocks, and all the popular ones called him "Taisho-chan". (AN: In Japanese chan is a honorific usually used to address smaller children or is used for affection. So basically they were calling him, Little Taisho.)

_I teach Aso Kaoru advanced Physics here at Izuna High School. I am writing this note to inform you of your daughter's failing of my class. I would like to request an conference with you, if that is alright with you. Please call me here at the school or you're welcomed to call my home phone at 654-9812. (AN: Don't call this number please.) _

_Thank you for your time,_

_Taisho Inuyasha._

That's the end of the first chapter! Please

Remember

Elves

Visit

Inuyasha

Every

Winter!


	2. Chapter 2

Hillo! Loopy-chan is back with the second chapter of My Daughter's Teacher Was a Nerd! Thanks for the six reviews, I really appreciate the support, and I hope you continue to review! Before we get to the second chapter, we have a word from our sponsors.

Sponsors: Believe us, when we say she doesn't own or is associated with a person or hanyou by the name of Inuyasha or any of the low-down, not superior to Inuyasha, characters that belong to the show. Now! Would anybody like to buy some bunion cream?

Chapter 2

Kagome's eyes widened as she reread the note over and over again. Kaoru was failing Physics and didn't tell anyone, not even her mother. No wonder the bathroom was so clean! If she thought this would placate Kagome Higurashi-Aso, she had another thing coming! What could she do to punish Kaoru enough? Take away the phone, or car, remove every ounce of technology from her room, or maybe, if the offense was extreme, bring out the embarrassing baby photos of a very naked Kaoru. No, the offense wasn't that severe, but maybe telling a few embarrassing tales from Kaoru's childhood would do for now. Kagome smirked evilly and closed the door of the bathroom.

Inuyasha opened the window and let the spring breeze play inside of the room and his hair. It was something he did to unwind before he had to deal with the "runts", he had lovingly dubbed his second block. Looking up to the clock, which read 8:45, he let a loose a loud sigh.

"45 minutes to show time," he muttered and continued to grade his second block's tests. So far there were one A, one B, six C's, ten D's and three F's. Inuyasha smirked. It was his mission in life to fail as many students in his teaching career. Keh! Like he would waste his time on something that incongruous! Looking at the clock, that read 9:15, he growled and closed the window, which caused the breeze to die instantly. It was time to go into teacher form, something that was despised by the hanyou, yet his job was at risk. He let a few curses spill while he tied his hair back into a 'professional' ponytail and buttoned up the top four buttons. Placing the tests back into the top drawer, he slid down into his chair and wished the Earth would open and swallow him, but the ringing phone stopped the more than willing Earth. Really trying to be polite, he picked up the phone and yelled,

" WHAT!"

Kagome held the phone away from her ear to prevent further hearing loss. Deeming it to be safe a few seconds later, she put the phone up to her ear and gave a very meek greeting.

"Hello?" she whispered.

This seemed to make the source of the voice feel guilty, and it quieted down, although a little arrogance remained.

"Yes, Taisho speaking," the voice said. Kagome's breathe caught in her throat. Here she was talking to a classmate, one she didn't know much about, but still a classmate. Would he recognize her or would she recognize him?

"Hello? Are you still there," Taisho asked with a touch of concern, and Kagome snapped out of her daze.

"Sorry," she apologized, "my name is Higurashi-Aso Kagome…"

"I know who you are," he interrupted. Kagome sighed and Taisho cleared his throat on the other line. The current situation was a bit awkward and Kagome really wished that the conversation were over; however, the conversation was far from over.

"I've called to schedule that conference that you wanted," Kagome said after regaining her confidence. The voice made a sound of acknowledgement and he asked,

"Yes, about what time?" Kagome twirled the phone cord around her index finger nervously and cleared her throat. Somehow the new Taisho made her slightly anxious for some anonymous reason.

"Would Friday afternoon at three be fine?" she asked uncertain.

" It's fine," he paused for a second as if he thought she would say something, "well, I see you then."

"Bye," Kagome whispered and hung up the phone. She let the breathe she had been holding out, and put a smile on her face. Deciding to change the sheets on her bed, she raced up the stairs and turned on the radio.

Inuyasha hung up the phone and placed a hand over his racing heart. Never had one conversation made his heart beat so fast. He had conversations with international supermodels, even dated a few, yet none of them could speed his heart rate up the way Higurashi did. The old pent up feelings were returning and he could not bring himself to admit that he still had a crush on Higurashi. Inuyasha shook his head. No! He had gotten over a long time ago, right? He had…he still had feelings for the woman who embarrassed him in front of the whole school. The woman who rejected him and said that she refused to go out with someone like him. The woman…

The sound of the shrill bell interrupted the thought, and his second block students began filling into the classroom. Forcing the memories of the past into the back of his mind, he stood and greeted the perky class with a smirk,

"Good morning. I will be returning the tests you took last week." The students groaned and the hanyo smirked. Maybe failing students wasn't his life mission, but seeing the grief stricken faces of his second block's faces as they imagined their grade being ripped apart sure did brighten his day!

Well! That's the end of chapter 2! Please:

Remember

Elves

Visit

Inuyasha

Every

Winter

And I'll see you guys later! I'm off to see the wizard the wonderful wizard of OZ!

P.S: If anyone likes to do creative writing please give me an email or a message! My email is 


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long but I had mid-terms and been studing for the PSAT! Please forgive me!However Billie Arm (I recently changed my pen name) is back with the next chapter of My Daughter's Teacher Was A Nerd. Thanks for all the reviews, but let's get to the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Inuyasha except for a plush doll, a few volumes of the manga, and movies 1-3. Maybe Takahashi-sensei will be willing to trade? One can only hope and ponder. If that doesn't work, I'll steal him! Haha! Just kidding.

Chapter 3

Kaoru announced her presence as she slammed the side door and let her messenger bag tumble off her shoulder. However, no one answered. Scratching her head due to the awkward situation of talking to her self, she pulled off the tattered Converses and searched the house.

'It's unusually quiet,' Kaoru noted after searching her room for her mother. Usually the house would be bubbling with today's latest music, and the aroma of oden, Kagome's favorite dish. Yet, today it was like a ghost town and that was just plain creepy.

After searching every room of the tiny house with the goal of finding her mother, Kaoru found no one and wandered into the kitchen. Sighing, she laid down on the cold tiles of the kitchen the floor and began staring into space for God knows long. After a few intense seconds of an exciting game of "Trace the Creases on the Ceiling!" her stomach began to growl.

"Calm yourself, savage beast!" she exclaimed and gave a scolding look to her covered stomach. Her stomach ignored her and gave another growl. Kaoru groaned and clutched it.

"You know I'm too lazy to get up right now, we shall just have to suffer together," she teared up and released a fake cry. Cynthia, Kaoru's dubbed stomach, ignored her efforts and gave another growl. Kaoru snarled and sat up.

"Fine," Kaoru said and looked down while crossing her arms as if talking to a friend that she had just claimed an ex-friend, "you ungrateful, black hole thingamajig that's called an organ, I'll feed you, but I'm not talking to you anymore, Cynthia!" Huffing while standing up, she crossed the long distance from her current spot to the refrigerator, and reached for the handle, but a piece of paper attached to the mechanical ice box caught her attention. Ignoring Cynthia's attempts of trying to gain her attention, she read the note aloud and this is what it said:

_Kaoru,_

_I probably won't be home when you arrive so this is the purpose of this note. Your teacher, Taisho-san, requested a conference because he said you were failing his class and I agreed to discuss your progress of your grades, or better stated their retreat. When we get home, we are going to have a long talk young lady. _

_Until then,_

'_Kaa-san_

Kaoru stumbled over the words 'long talk' and let the feelings of fear and paranoia take over. Her 'kaa-san had found the note! Okaa-san had found the note! Aso had found the note! Kagome Higurashi-Aso had found the note! Running up the stairs at lightening speed, Kaoru ignored Cynthia's protests and closed the door of her safety zone, her room.

Inuyasha searched his room for any out of place items, and closed the door after his check. Locking the door, he made his way down the hall to the conference room. Stopping in front of the door, he took in three deep breaths and opened the door. There sat an older version of the Higurashi-now Mrs. Aso- he once went to school with. Her raven hair was longer and her bright stormy blue eyes looked exhausted, but still held the infamous youthful glow. Overall, she had not changed not a bit and was still gorgeous. Managing to make his way over to the seated woman without making a fool out of himself, he cleared his throat and the said woman snapped out of her thoughts. Her glaze caught his and time seemed to pause.

His mind panicked. It silently begged him to not fall under the spell her mesmerizing eyes cast upon all unsuspecting males of the human species. _No!_ It screamed and warned him of all the hazards of the spell, yet he could not help himself. So he openly gapping at her like a hobo gapping at a feast placed in front of him. And boy, was Higurashi a feast.

Shaking his head and disposing of the inappropriate thoughts, Inuyasha extended his hand out and Kagome shook it.

"How are you today?" he asked, remembering his manners as he slackened his grip on her hand and pulled his hand away. Giving him a small smile, and pulling her hand back into her lap she said,

"Fine, and I hope your day was too." He gave her a smirk and sat down in the chair across from her.

"Before we discuss the decline of Kaoru's grade," he began and pulled on his bargaining face, "I was wondering if we could go to this café I know up town?" Kagome eyes widened. Was he asking her out on a date?

Noticing her eyes widening, he added quickly, "Not like a date more of a getting to know each other type of gathering." Kagome nodded.

"That's fine with me," she stated and stood from her chair. He led her out of the room and into the teachers' parking lot, where he unlocked a silver Corvette's door. Kagome paused and surveyed the car. It was one of the types of cars she dreamed about when she was a teenager, yet Koga couldn't afford any type of car. (AN: They're car less.)

Inuyasha's voice led her into the world of the living, and she shook her head. He unlocked the passenger's side door and opened it like a true gentleman. Sliding into the luxurious leather seat, her eyes took in the interior of the car. Without her knowing, Inuyasha had managed to slide into the car, start it, and pull out of the parking lot. She finished her examination of the interior and began a new examination: the driver. Somehow he had removed his long silver mane from its ponytail and it fluttered around him. He no longer wore the abnormally large glasses that enlarged his nose and shielded the world's view of the beautiful amber orbs. Now, that she took a closer look she spotted a firm jaw line, slender nose and all the other qualities that screamed 'Look at me! I'm sexy!' She had barely noticed him when he walked into the room- not like she would notice him anyways because Koga was just as good looking as Inuyasha was.

His amber orbs caught hers and he gave her a questing look. She blushed and quickly turned to the road. Giving her a weird look, he turned his attention back to the road.

Kaoru peeked out of the slit of the door she made. Sighing when she saw no sight of her mother, she left out the breath she had been holding and sneaked out of her room. Looking to her right then left, she rolled from her post-the wall- to another wall and pressed her back against it.

'The name's Aso. Kaoru Aso, double 'o' seven,' she thought and continued her mission, which was to find the giant box of happiness and somehow bring it back to her safety zone without being caught by Sasuke, who would expose the mission and get her in more trouble. Yes, sadly she had concluded that she would probably be given a sentence of punishment while piling all of her pillows into a makeshift fort in the safety zone. Parents these days! Wasn't The Correction Center of Learning, also known as school, enough punishment? You spend half of your life span in that place breaking your back for the slave drivers, teachers, and parents had the nerve to punish their children!

Grumbling to herself about parents, she left agent mode and descended down the stairs "normally". Now that she had made it to her destination, the only thing left to do was find the one thing that could feel the hole in her heart and bring it up to the safety zone; however, there was one problem. Where did her mom put the Twinkies?

Inuyasha's Corvette pulled into the sophisticated yet humble café's parking lot and Kagome's eyes widened as she took in the surroundings. The café was something that a paparazzi photographer would hang around in hopes of catching a glance of a celebrity. It was just that beautiful! Her attention turned to the door, which was being opened by Inuyasha and she stepped out. He offered her his arm and she took it with a little hesitation. He led her into the café and paused in front of the waiter.

"Reservation for Taisho," Inuyasha stated and the waiter nodded.

"Please follow me sir and madam," the waiter explained and led them over to a small candle-lit table. The waiter soon left them saying that some other table needed his attention and to make themselves comfortable. Inuyasha settled in across from Kagome and gave her a small smirk.

"Taisho," she began "you shouldn't had!"

"Please call me Inuyasha and no, the pleasure's all mine," he stated with a gesture and placed the napkin in his lap.

Kagome opened her mouth to protest but he held his hand up. She was sure that this place was expensive, something she had learned when she took a look at the menu, but Inuyasha seemed to have no problem with it. She didn't belong in a fancy café as this one. She lowered her glance in shame and began thinking about leaving, but Inuyasha's voice stopped her.

"What's wrong Aso?" he asked and turned his attention from his menu to her stiff frame.

"Kagome, please," she pleaded and looked down. The teacher put his menu down and repeated his question,

"What's wrong Kagome?" Hearing her name from his lips made her heart stop and she looked up. His smoldering orbs caused the breath her lungs needed to get trapped into her throat.

"Nothing!" she exclaimed and he gave her a questioning look before turning to the waiter who had just returned.

"Sir," he turned to Inuyasha then Kagome, "madam, are you ready to order?" The hanyou smiled and motioned for her to order.

"I would like a blueberry muffin and a cup of Columbian coffee," she ordered and the waiter turned to Inuyasha.

"And you sir?" he asked.

"A chocolate chip muffin and orange juice," he ordered and handed the menus to the waiter who left to give their orders to the pastry chief. Noting that this was the perfect time to discuss Kaoru's grades, Inuyasha reached into his briefcase and pulled out a few pieces of paper. Kagome sipped on her coffee that the waiter had just recently brought out and watched the hanyou curiously. On one of the papers she spotted Kaoru's name and concluded that these were her daughter grades.

Finally done gathering all the papers he needed, he settled them into one humongous pile. Folding his hands, Inuyasha looked into her eyes and stated bluntly,

"As stated in the note, Kaoru is failing Physics." Kagome nodded and waited for him to continue.

"However," he continued, "she can bring the grade up if she were to get a tutor." Kagome nodded and asked, "Is there anyone you would recommend?" The hanyou's professional look was wiped out off his face by a thinking one, and he stroked his chin, which gave him a comical look. His eyes widened as if coming to a solution and he snapped his fingers.

"Kashino Shippo!" he exclaimed.

"Excuse me?" a puzzled Kagome asked. He snapped out of his thinking daze and gave her a blank look before it disappeared into a professional one.

"A tutor for your daughter," he stated and took a sip of his orange juice. Kagome smiled and nodded.

"So what do you think?" he asked.

"Perfect! Do whatever you think is best!" she exclaimed and he smirked.

"So do we have a deal?" the teacher asked and extended his hand.

"Yes, we do," she said and shook his hand.

"Now let the good times begin!" he exclaimed and released her hand.

End of the chapter! Kagome and Inuyasha have finally met and are on first name base!

Please:

**R**emember

**E**lves

**V**isit

**I**nuyasha

**E**very

**W**inter!


	4. Chapter 4

Hillo! I'm back with the fourth chapter of My Daughter's Teacher Was a Nerd and I would like to thank you for the eight reviews! Now I've reached 25 reviews in 3 chapters, which is a personal best! Once again, thanks!

Disclaimer: My trading scheme had no effect on Takahashi-sensei. Now I'll have to think of a new sacrifice! Maybe she would take my brother? Probably not. So while I'm thinking of another way to borrow Inuyasha without returning, enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 4

Inuyasha's Corvette pulled up by the barren wasteland known as school after a Friday release, and Kagome closed the Corvette's door. She turned and gave the teacher a wave and began her journey home. After a while of walking she felt eyes burning into her head and she turned to see Inuyasha's Corvette. Pausing for a moment and, secretly waiting to see if he would leave before she would have to take the five mile journey home, she looked over her shoulder only to see the Corvette parked in the same place. She turned around and made her way towards the parked car. Reaching the car, she saw the hanyou give her a questioning look, which she return, and he motioned for her to come to the driver's door. The window rolled down automatically once she reached the door, and he called out,

"Where's you're car?" Kagome's glanced down and began toying with her fingers. Her embarrassment was obvious.

"I don't have a car," she whispered but her glance never left her entwined hands.

"Get in." Kagome's eyes widened and her eyes left her interesting fingers. For the longest time, she openly gapped at the teacher, who in return stared back. He gave her a smirk and motioned towards the empty passenger seat. Managing to close her mouth, Kagome crossed over to the passenger's side and opened the door. Settling in, she gave him a small smile and the Corvette's engine's came to life as his car took off.

Koga opened the house's door and closed it behind him as he let the oddly colored construction helmet fall from his grasp. Kicking off his muddy boots and not caring if they created a mess or landed right side up, he called out the names of every family member and watched as both of his kids scrambled down the stairs at an unbelievably fast pace. Yet one person was missing. Turning his attention to the trembling children, he took a step forward, which caused them to step back.

"Where's Kagome, my wife and the mother of my children?" Although his tone was not frightening, it cause the children to flinch as their father surveyed the room for any out of place item. Gathering her pride, Kaoru spoke up,

"S…she went t…to a…a conference." Koga halted. Stopping the survey, he turned his icy blue eyes towards his children.

"Would you repeat that?"

"She went to a conference," Kaoru repeated. Something went off in Koga, and he knocked down a vase.

"WHAT?"

"She," Kaoru began but was interrupted.

"You shut up!" he demanded and knocked down a lamp. Kaoru instantly shut her mouth and backed away.

"Who the heck gave her permission?" he questioned aloud, however, neither Kaoru nor Sasuke made an attempt to answer it. He knocked down another lamp. Turing around hastily, he pointed an accusing finger at the children.

"So you're the ones who gave her permission," he accused. "Well, let me tell you something," he leaned forward and lowered his voice, "I AM the one who runs this family. I own everything in this house, and I own you and your mother! Do I make myself clear?" They opened their mouths to respond but their mouths refuse to form words; so they nodded.

Inuyasha's Corvette pulled up by the empty litter filled driveway of Kagome's small home and she closed the vehicle's door. Giving the teacher another smile and thanking him for the millionth time, she pulled away from the car door and began to walk away. Reaching the door, and pulling her keys from her purse, she looked back to see Inuyasha waiting. Giving him another wave, and a 'shooing' gesture, she turned and unlocked the small house's door. She opened the door and gave the waiting teacher one last smile, and waited until he drove off, before flipping on the lights. Arms wrapped around her waist and Kagome jumped.

"Relax," the figure whispered and Kagome relaxed as soon she recognized the voice's owner.

"When did you get home Koga?" she asked. Koga mumbled something and kissed his wife's neck, which caused the woman to giggle.

"Why did you go to that conference without me?" he asked in between kisses. Kagome instantly stiffened and tried to break free from his hold, but his grip instantly tightened.

"I thought you wouldn't mind," she whispered, but her husband chuckled.

"What did I tell you about making decisions?" he asked as if he were talking to a small child while his hands wandered up and down her stiff form.

"N…not to not to go anywhere without telling you." Her husband stopped his exploration to give her waist a squeeze, and he turned her around to face him.

"You know what the punishment is when you don't tell me where you go, don't you?" he questioned and Kagome nodded, while preparing herself.

"You know I hate punishing you, Kagome," he whispered into her ear before he struck her.

End of Chapter! Sorry, it's so short but I had little inspiration for this chapter. Also, I've been having doubts about the way I write. The words just don't seem to flow like the magical river I imagine the story should be. So I've been thinking about taking a break from fan fiction writing, and spending that time improving my writing skills. Yet, I would be leaving my reviewers hanging, so I've think I should warn you guys before I take an improvement break. Sorry guys, please tell me if you think my writing has an uncountable number of mistakes, and needs to be improved. Also if you guys have any ideas, I would be happy to use them!

And:

Remember

Elves

Visit

Inuyasha

Every

Winter!


	5. Chapter 5

Hillo! I'm back! Thank you for the encouragement. It really helped me gain confidence about my writing. Once again thanks and here we go. I decided to write this chapter this quickly because I will be busy until I get out of school for Christmas break. So enjoy!

Disclaimer: Takahashi-sensei refuses to give Inuyasha to me; so I'm going to the Wizard of Oz! I still don't Inuyasha and I don't own the various songs featured in this story.)

Chapter 5

Kagome groaned and touched her aching cheek, which caused her to wince at the sudden pain. Last night Koga had given her one of the more lenient punishments, in his opinion, yet the pain coursing through her body was a reminder not to make him angry. Kagome returned from the memories of last night, and placed her hand over her reflection's, who stared back her. When had her eyes become so hollow, so empty? So ugly? The questions wouldn't stop haunting her. WHY? WHEN? Kagome brought her hand down and chuckled icily. A cycle. That's what life was. Life was a cycle. Kagome's chuckling turned into full-blown laughter and the built-up supply of tears ran down her cheeks as she crumbled to the floor. _Is anybody listening? Can they here me when I call? Shooting signals in the air 'cause I need somebody's help. I can't make it on my own, so I'm giving up myself. Is anybody listening? _The lyrics of an American alternative band Kaoru listened to echoed in her head. Didn't they see she needed help? If she didn't receive help soon, she didn't know if she could survive much longer. _"You're a coward,"_ her conscious whispered. Yes, her conscious was right. She was a coward, a suicidal coward.

Memories of the weekend's feelings attacked deep within the pits of Inuyasha's stomach. Feelings of anxiety. Why did it feel like he had made a mistake? The voice in his mind continued scolding him for delivering her into the enemy's hands. Was Kagome in trouble? Something just didn't feel right, and he couldn't get rid of the eerie feeling plaguing his entire being. No matter how much it troubled him, he had work today, something that also troubled him, and he couldn't be late, or that's what he was told. Pushing the feelings back into his mind, he placed his mug of coffee he had been sipping in the sink, and locked the door of his house behind him.

Since that Friday night, the Aso household had been filled with an awkward tension. Kaoru suspected this to be the work of her 'father' since the following day, Saturday, their mom had been wearing make-up; something she did NOT wear. Watching her mom hustle about the kitchen to fix breakfast for the family including her father, she narrowed her eyes as her father wrapped his arms around her mom's waist, who stiffened. The scene of her 'father' kissing her recently beaten mother's neck made her sick was not something she wanted to witness. Grabbing her messenger bag along with her brother, she rushed out of the house. Who did her father think he was? So he was allowed to get lovey-dobby with her mom after he beat her? Kaoru's aura flared dangerously and the nearby pedestrians avoided walking near her; but it didn't bother her. Nothing seemed to bother her lately. Her grades had plummeted, and her appearance went down the drain. All since that faithful night, the night…

"Kaoru?" Sasuke's voice broke the dream like trance and her head snapped in his direction. He wore a worried look and the anger within her shrunk.

"Are you alright? You blanked out and …"

"Fine," Kaoru muttered and pulled his hand off her shoulder. Sasuke still wore a worried look, and Kaoru forced a smile on her face.

"I'm fine, really," she reassured him. He seemed to buy the smile and gave her a firm nod. She had to remain strong. For her mom and Sasuke. It was the only way to get away from the monster that called himself a 'father' and 'husband'.

Inuyasha watched the class finish another test, he had just placed on their desks to spite them. Unknown to them, this test wouldn't count against their grades. It was all a scare that gave Inuyasha a sick pleasure. He sighed and ran his fingers through his bangs. So this is what school had reduced him to. Taking pleasure in torturing his students with tests no one could actually hope to pass except for the students with no social life?

One by one, the class handed in their tests and before he knew it, the period was about to end in about ten minutes. No one said anything for a while, and the silence began eating at his patience. He really felt like listening to some good music, but… but what? He was the dictator of this classroom! Yes, he was Emperor Inuyasha and no one told him what to do, except for those higher on the food chain, who didn't count on special occasions. Promptly walking towards the radio, he popped in a certain C.D and turned the volume full blast. The students listened to the first song attentively and instantly decided the band was 'okay'. The song ended, and a female student raised her hand. Inuyasha turned down the volume and turned his attention to the girl.

"Yes, Hime?"

"What's the band's name?" she asked and a numerous portion of the student population in the classroom nodded in agreement.

"Tragic Life, Triumphant Death." The girl gave the teacher a confused look.

"The band's name." Inuyasha added and turned up the volume. "This song," he yelled over the wailing guitar, "is called Predictable." The students murmured while a few wrote down the name. Before Inuyasha knew it, he was singing the lyrics alongside the vocalist and the students took their attention off of the song and placed it onto their teacher.

_I knew it all long you're so predictable._

_I knew something would go wrong (something always wrong)_

_So you don't have to call, or say anything at all._

_You're so predictable. (So predictable)._

_Everywhere I go for the rest of my life. Everyone I love, everyone I care about_

_They're all wanna know what's wrong with me, and I know what it is _

_And I'm ending this right now (So predictable) _

(AN:// Inuyasha's voice sounds like a combination of Joel Madden, Patrick Stump, Chris Brown (Trapt, the rock band), Billie Joe Armstrong, Chester from Linkin Park, and Chad Kroger from Nickelback. I think that's an awesome combination, don't you?)

The song ended and the out-of-breath looked teacher at the clock which read 10:04, which meant the class was about to be over in about 5…4…3…2…1! The bell sounded and the students remained frozen in place, which was so unlike them. Inuyasha watched them for second, slightly confused, as no one made a move.

"Class?" The class let out various gasps ranging from shocked to mortified. "Are you okay?"

"Y…you sound l…like the guy from the C.D!" the girl identified as Hime gasped out and Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"No, duh" He looked at his watch and looked up. "Just to let you know, school has been over for about five minutes." The students gasped and rushed out of the class. All except one who had fallen asleep. The hanyou maneuvered around the desks and chairs of the various students until he reached the sleeping student's desk and he instantly recognized the student as Aso Kaoru. He shook her shoulder and she jerked up.

"Taisho-sensei?" The hanyou gave her a smile and motioned to the clock. The teen gasped and rushed to gather her stuff but the hanyou stopped her.

"No need to rush, I'll drive you home," he said and picked up his briefcase and keys. The girl gave him a suspicious stare and the teacher held his hands up in defense.

"Hey, your mom got home safely!" Kaoru's eyes darkened and her posture slacken. Inuyasha stopped walking and turned to the frozen in time teen. "Aso? Are you okay?" This seemed to shatter her mind's hold over her body and she looked at the teacher. She smiled sheepishly and nodded.

"Let's hurry, I need to get home as soon as possible!"

"Hold ya horses!" Kaoru scolded and ran to catch up to the teacher who was opening the door to exit the school building. The hanyou rolled his eyes and waited.

The two settled in Inuyasha's Mustang and the car pulled out of the school's parking lot. The young woman looked at the passing buildings as the teacher paused at a yield sign.

"Is there any place you need to go before I drop you off," the hanyou asked as he stopped at a red light. Sasuke's face flashed in Kaoru's mind and she gasped.

"I take that as a yes," the hanyou replied as the light changed from red to green.

"Could you stop by Izuna Middle School? I need to pick up my brother." The hanyou nodded and took a right.

About five minutes later, the red Mustang pulled up to a medium sized brick building. Outside, by the sidewalk, sat the various groups of middle schoolers. An exceptionally large group was filled with the big shot kids who were about to go to Izuna High next year. Beside them was also an exceptionally large group filled with the elite of Tokyo, and the smaller group beside the elite groups consisted of the Goths/punks, loners, and the just plain weird kids. Among the smallest group, Kaoru spotted Sasuke and she smirked.

"Hey, monkey boy! Where you at?" the groups stopped their socializing and stopped to stare at the girl who had just called someone a 'monkey boy'. Sasuke smirked and stepped out of his group to address his sister.

"Yo, monkey girl. I is over here. Where you at?" Kaoru suppressed her laughter as she looked at the teacher who gave her a puzzled look.

"I's in this red Mustang convertible wit this silver-haired dude!" Sasuke chuckled as he spotted a red Mustang with his sister leaning out of it. Sure enough a silver-haired man was sitting in the driver side giving his sister a quizzical look. Yelling a goodbye to his friends and ignoring the stares from the inhabitants from the other social groups, he jumped in the back and the car took off. Sasuke watched the silver-haired man, as he turned left at a light. The man's amber eyes met his in the rear view mirror and he smiled.

"I'm one of Kaoru's teacher. My name is Taisho Inuyasha." Sasuke nodded and turned up the volume of his mp3 player. Inuyasha sighed and looked over in Kaoru's direction who was also listening to her mp3 player. 'Guess it runs in the family' he thought as the Mustang stopped.

It didn't take long to arrive at the Aso small house. Somehow the teens knew they were home because as soon the Mustang pulled to a stop, they were already out of the car.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Aso" the teacher called at Kaoru's retreating form. The girl did nothing to acknowledge him and soon closed the door behind her.

End of chapter!

YAY! I'm done! Yet I don't know about the part involving Kagome, and Kaoru's part. Are they cheesy? Please tell me! Well, I'll see you next time!


	6. Chapter 6

Hillo! I'm back with the sixth chapter of 'My Daughter's Teacher Was a Nerd'! Wow! 47 reviews! Let's hope I can reach 100 reviews before I get to chapter 10! Enough of my babbling! Here is your Christmas/Hanukkah/Kwanzaa/and other holidays I have no idea about present!

**AD:** **Looking for a slightly older Asian (preferably Japanese) woman who wears glasses, draws manga really well, has an uncanny resemblance to Takahashi-sensei, and owns Inuyasha. Must also become my minion in taking over the world. Reward: part ownership of the manga Inuyasha, when able to steal it from Takahashi-sensei.**

**Chapter 6**

Inuyasha groaned as he toppled over his bed due to his sluggish attempt at trying to reach the alarm clock on his right. The impact of his face meeting the carpet instantly awoke the sleepy hanyou, and his hand immediately shot from under the blankets and turned the ringing alarm off. Although it was a Saturday, two friends (believe it or not, he actually had a social life) had forced the teacher to their hangout for the weekly get together. So, he set his alarm the previous night for 9:00 a.m., which didn't work out too well, since he continually hit the snooze button. The repetitive hitting of the snooze button only gave the hanyou 30 minutes to get from point A (his home) to point B (the hangout that happened to be thirty minutes away). Big deal! He was a seasoned veteran when it came to times like this. Once he had 'forgot' to set his alarm for one of the various meetings and it had been 10:50 when he woke up. He had arrived at the cafe at 10:59 with a minute to spare! How he did it? One could not tell you.

He laid in his current position for a few moments growing accustomed to the idea of actually waking up early on a Saturday, and suddenly sat up. Ripping off the blankets that pooled around his waist, Inuyasha stood up hastily and ran into his bathroom while grabbing the necessary objects to sanitize his bad breath (toothbrush, mouthwash, toothpaste), detangle his hair (brush), and to shield his body from view (clothes). Within seconds, the bathroom door opened and out sped a dressed hanyo. Forgetting about his blanket spread on the floor beside his bed, he grabbed the keys to one of the diverse cars he owned and sped out the door.

He studied the keys and recognized them as the black Ferrari key as he unlocked the door to the garage. Checking his watch for the fifteenth time during his descent down three flights of stairs to the garage, he slid into the luxurious car and closed the door. The garage's door opened automatically and the Ferrari sped away.

* * *

Sango growled as she checked her watch for the seventeenth time. Inuyasha was late. Of course our loveable teacher wasn't what one would call punctual; he was the complete opposite. This startling bit of information shouldn't have surprised her, for they had been friends since the diaper rash and sandbox days, yet the numerous amounts of excuses and 'fehs' never ceased to amazed the young lawyer. Usually Sango was a patient and friendly person, but how would you act if you were stuck with a handsome ravened-haired man with hypnotizing violet eyes. What was wrong with that? Two reasons actually. One of them being he was Japan's infamous pervert and her husband, Watsuki Miroku. All men are perverts, so what? The second reason, that's what. Miroku possessed what he claims to be a 'cursed' hand. The said hand had a need to frequently grope all young beautiful women within a 30 feet radius.

The moment of silence put Sango on the edge as she watched her husband's movement with an accusing eye. Miroku looked up from his sandwich and gave her an innocent look, which turned into a frightened one as he watched her glare at him and his sandwich. Miroku looked down at his simple ham and cheese sandwich and searched for any faults in the sandwich. Finding none, he looked up and gave her a questioning look. She continued to glare at the poor sandwich and Miroku who had done nothing… yet.

'Maybe she doesn't like this type of ham?' Miroku thought and bit into his sandwich. Finally she ignored the sandwich, however, she continued to glare at the photographer. 'Nope. Definitely not the sandwich.' He concluded and finished off the sandwich only leaving a few crumbs decorating the wrap it had come in. During their invigorating conversation, the hanyou had not shown up to grace their usual table. Miroku grinned and let out the breath he had been holding since Sango's glaring at him and the defenseless sandwich began. She wasn't upset with him! Sango was upset with Inuyasha for being late.

Well, he wasn't officially late since it was still 10:50, but Sango still considered you late if you had not arrived 15 minutes early for whatever lunch date she had planned. On one occasion (one he would not like to experience again), Miroku had arrived 10 minutes before the scheduled lunch date was set to begin, and he had suffered her wrath. It was one of his nightmares happening in slow motion! His lovely wife ignoring him for half of the lunch date! Miroku shivered as he recalled the cold shoulder of the mighty Sango and rolled up the plastic sandwich wrap. Another silence filled the air and Miroku struggled with his 'cursed' hand's need to grope Sango and the mighty pretty young waitress. Yet his hand began to twitch. The twitching hand didn't go unnoticed by Sango and she scooted her chair back.

"Hey, Sango?" Miroku questioned. Sango looked into his eyes and scowled when she saw the care freeness in them.

"What, Watsuki?" Miroku let out of a cry of disappointment. So he was still in the doghouse.

"Sango! I didn't mean to!" Sango growled and hit the table with her fist.

"What you did, is something I can never forgive you for!" Miroku cried out and laid his head on the table. Looking up from his arms while pouting, Miroku attempted the puppy face, which failed miserably and continued to plead with his wife.

"Sango, I swear I didn't mean to eat the last piece of cheesecake!" Sango huffed and turned her back to him.

"If you cared about your three month pregnant wife, you would have not eaten the last piece of cheesecake!"

Miroku opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. How was he supposed to respond to that? He had already promised her another cheesecake, yet she refused. So he moved on to chocolate. Same response. Then cake and he went down the list, while receiving the same answer of 'no'.

"What do you want? You don't want cheesecake, chocolate, chocolate cake, strawberries or strawberries dripping with a German gourmet chocolate sauce," Miroku complained as he toyed with the sandwich plastic wrap. Sango's answer was simple.

"Pickles." Miroku attempted to speak but once again nothing came out. When did his lovely Sango eat and enjoy pickles?

"So when did you start eating pickles?" Sango turned around and scowled at the sight of the 'late' teacher.

"You're late," Sango stated. Inuyasha sighed as he slumped into a chair.

"Not my fault. Alarm clock's," he stated as he picked up the menu without sparing her a glance.

"Knowing you, you didn't set your alarm clock did you?" Sango accused and Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders.

"I did set my alarm clock, however as you can see, it did not do the required job," he stated with a lazy gesture. Miroku raised an eyebrow and eyed Sango, who in return rolled her eyes.

"Cut the b.s, Inuyasha! Just admit you're late and apologize! Once you do that, I will forgive and excuse the lateness and your stupid excuses!" Inuyasha looked up from the menu; then he placed it down.

"First, I'm not late since it is officially 10:55," Inuyasha said as he reclined back into the chair " Second, I DON"T owe you an apology since I am NOT late. And last but certainly not least, I don't make excuses!" Sango growled and turned to face her husband for the support needed.

"Miroku?" The photographer looked up from his folded hands and smiled timidly.

"Well Sango dear," Miroku began while silently praying there wouldn't be consequences behind his actions, "I'll have to agree with Inuyasha on him not being late, HOWEVER," placing emphasis on however he continued, "I do believe you, Inuyasha, were making excuses."

"FEH!"

"See if I ever forgive you!"

Miroku sighed before counting to ten in his head. '1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9'

"You still owe me an apology!"

"Why should I offer you an apology, when I wasn't even late!"

The bickering between Sango and Inuyasha continued and Miroku groaned as he placed his head on the table while trying to block the voices of his wife and best friend.

* * *

Kaoru snorted at the stupid plot of an American soap opera she landed upon by channel surfing. So far, she had learned that Karen was having an affair with some new rich guy in Lightningville who was actually her supposedly 'dead' father who had cheated on her mother with her mother's brother (Karen's uncle), who had been her father's lover all along. Snorting and slightly disgusted with the stupidity of women who had been reduced to watching this crap, she flipped the channel and landed upon a children's show called "The Giggles", which showed three guys dressed in feminine colors. One of the men, whom the giant talking squid called Will, was dressed in a fluorescent pink shirt, while Bill was wearing a lavender shirt. Although Kaoru hated to admit this, the lavender made Bill look dashing!

(AN: I was poking at the Wiggles! My cousin adores the show and knows all the songs!)

The Aso household returned to being normal as soon as Koga had left for 'work'. The bruises on her mother's face had faded and her mother and Koga had made up. Kaoru knew this not to be the case. The making up had actually been Koga threatening her mother while she cowered in fear. Although it frightened her mother, she was glad Koga had left to go to 'work' in Kyoto. An estimated guess of two weeks was the only time her family could actually be happy. This was time she could be a normal sixteen year old without having to worry about her mother and brother's well-beings. She could be happy! Be normal! A small smile found its way upon her face as she laughed at the stupid antics of Bill, Will, and Cliff. The smile grew and Kaoru found herself humming a song her father had taught her before he turned into Koga. A commercial came on and Kaoru went into the kitchen to retrieve a lonely tub of ice cream, which needed her attention. The ringing doorbell snatched her attention from her task of finding the tub of ice cream, and she left the refrigerator door opened. Kaoru reached the door and opened it to reveal…

End of Chapter 6! Sorry I left it hanging like this but I need to be evil! HAHAHAHA! Its been far too long since I've been evil! Since this is a day of holiday, I would like to give a huge THANK YOU to all of my faithful and new reviewers. Also I would like to thank the bands Incubus and Trapt who have been inspiring me with their songs. So Incubus thank you for the songs Anna Molly, Love Hurts, Diamonds and Coal. And thanks to Trapt who provided Repeat Offender, Stand Up, Skin Deep and Victim!

Please:

Remember

Elves

Visit

Inuyasha

Every

Winter

P.S: Happy Holidays!


	7. Chapter 7

Hillo, I'm back with the next chapter of M.D.T.W.N (My Daughter's Teacher Was a Nerd)! Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them. Now I shall shut up. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, I wouldn't be writing fan fictions in English. Shoot, I wouldn't be writing fan fictions!

_A commercial came on and Kaoru went into the kitchen to retrieve a lonely tub of ice cream that needed her attention. The ringing doorbell snatched her attention from her task, and she left the refrigerator door opened and went to open the front door and turned the nob to reveal_…

Chapter 7

…Kashino Shippo. Why was a youkai that she hardly knew standing on her porch, and why was he carrying a briefcase that bore a certain resemblance to the one she carried for school-related purposes? Nothing was said between the two as Kaoru waited for her schoolmate to explain his reasoning behind carrying a school briefcase on a Friday afternoon after school until Shippo spoke.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" Kaoru gave him a questioning stare before answering his question with another question.

"And why should I do that?" A silence settled again before Shippo sighed and ran a hand through his unruly auburn hair.

"Your mother didn't tell you?" Kaoru scowled.

"And what was my mom supposed to tell me?" she laced suspicion into her question.

"Look," Shippo sighed "your mother obviously didn't to tell you that I am here to tutor you." Kaoru's mouth's opened and closed. The word tutor deeply offended her. She was not stupid, well maybe she wasn't the brightest crayon in the crayon box, but she did NOT need a tutor. She just needed to apply herself.

"Kaoru? Who's at the door?" Shippo eyes moved from Kaoru to the other woman standing behind Kaoru while wiping the residue of some cooking substance from her hands.

The woman, Kaoru's mother, turned her attention to Shippo and gave him a smile. 'She's a lot nicer than her daughter,' he noted as he followed Kaoru and her mother into their humble house. Shippo was led into the living room where he was told to sit and await Kaoru while they had a little chat in the nearby kitchen. Although their chat was anything but silent , Shippo decided not to eavesdrop and began examining the items in the living room. Various pictures decorated the wall, while others were placed on a medium-sized TV that currently showed a show he recognized as "The Giggles".

Shippo turned his attention back to the shoji door, which hadn't moved and groaned. Why him? Why did he have bad luck? Someone hated him and he was certain of it.

Finally the door slid opened and out stepped a fuming Kaoru who was muttering curses under her breath. He watched her make her way to the couch he was currently sitting on and slumped beside him with a groan. A few minutes passed before she turned towards him and sighed.

"Well?" she asked. Shippo raised his right eyebrow at her demand. What exactly did she want him to do?

"The books," came the irritated reply. Shippo rolled his eyes and reached into his briefcase to pull out a book that school had assigned and dropped it on the table. The giant book hit the table with an audible 'thud' and the two teens grimaced. Kaoru hissed and covered her eyes like a vampire who had been exposed to light. Despite of her efforts, the damned Physics book followed her everywhere and when she had finally managed to escape its all seeing eyes to watch some quality TV, it had managed to make its way onto her living room's coffee table. Talk about weird!

The two stared at the book as if expecting it to move, before Shippo reached for it and turned a page their class had reviewed recently.

"So what exactly do you remember about Friday's lesson?" Shippo questioned while pulling out a few sheets of paper and a pair of pencils. Kaoru's facial expression instantly morphed into a thinking one and she began stroking an imaginary goatee. A few seconds passed before she replied,

"Nothing." Tears almost spilled from the tutor's eyes and yet he did not know why he had gotten his hopes up high. For some reason he had hoped Kaoru was lying , since she was the type of person to joke about something that was important to him. But he was proven wrong when nothing was said. The book was closed and he turned to face the confused young woman. A few minutes passed before, Shippo dared to ask another math related question.

"Well, what exactly is the last thing you remember?" Another silence filled the air while Shippo waited patiently for her answer.

"Umm…" Kaoru hesitated before giving a hopeful answer " Y mx+b?" Shippo's mouth opened and his mind went blank. How was he supposed to tutor someone who obviously had the math skills of a ninth grader?

Kaoru watched her tutor who seemed like he was fighting an inner battle and smirked internally. So what if she hadn't paid attention to her math teachers? It wasn't like she was actually going to use math in the future since she was going to be an actress/writer/rock star when she grew up.

The sound of shuffling feet caught their attention and Shippo's eyes shifted to a boy, who was younger than he was, descending down the stairs. He bore a resemblance to Kaoru so Shippo guessed this was a sibling of hers. For some unknown reason, he felt sorry for the kid who had to live with someone like Kaoru. She even made his dad seem like a saint, and that was saying something.

The kid plopped down into the sofa next to the high schoolers and gave Kaoru a smirk.

"So what's up?" Kaoru seemed to ignore her brother's question and turned her attention to the TV. Her action didn't discourage the boy, who blinked, and gave Shippo a curious stare.

"So who are you and why are you here?" the kid asked. Shippo's eyebrows skyrocketed to his hairline, and the boy continued oblivious to the fact that Shippo had not answered any of his previous questions.

"My name's Sasuke and, unfortunately, Kaoru is my sister. Although she happens to be older than me, she sure doesn't act like it." Shippo watched the boy now known as Sasuke babble about some random thing he found entertaining and groaned. The conversation continued for a while before Kaoru's fist collided with her brother's skull. The boy whined and clutched his aching head.

"What was that for?" he shouted, quite offended that she would abuse him in front of a mentor. Kaoru snorted and pointed towards the stairway. Sasuke seemed to catch her drift and stuck his tongue out as he crossed his arms. Kaoru growled and raised a fist. Sasuke was a brave soul, Shippo could tell, yet Sasuke was fighting a battle that he couldn't possibly win. Kaoru shouted another insult and Sasuke sneered,

"What 'cha going to do if I don't leave?" Kaoru's eyes narrowed dangerously and Sasuke's smile faltered. Her eyes began to flash and Sasuke began to tremble. He took one more look at Shippo before dashing up the stairs, with a shriek. Shippo's eyes widened with puzzlement. It was not like he witnessed something like that everyday, well maybe he did, but he had never seen someone retreat at such a speed. It was quite frightening.

"Alright," Kaoru said while turning off the TV, "I know I got a lot to learn, so why don't we get started. The sooner, the better, right?" Shippo nodded and reached for his abandoned briefcase.

"In order for me to tutor you in Physics, you'll need to learn the basics of algebra." Kaoru nodded and reached for the pencil lying on the coffee table.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shippo watched Kaoru swallow a pill, obviously aspirin, and looked at the clock. Three excruciating hours of math and lectures had passed and it was time for him to leave. She had learned quite a bit in such a short amount of time, which surprised him, and he soon came to know that Kaoru was smarter than she let on. Overall, the family was quite entertaining and he was going to stick around to find out how. Just not now. He gave Kaoru a wave before picking up his briefcase and left the living room. Kagome appeared out of nowhere and stepped into his path.

Kagome gave Shippo a smile before ushering him towards the door. The young man reached for his shoes and sighed.

"Hey Shippo," she called which caused the youkai to look up from his shoes, "I really appreciate you helping Kaoru." He stood up and gave her a curious stare.

"It's no problem, really." Kagome smiled again.

"I was wondering if you and your family would like to join us for dinner tomorrow?" Shippo paused while opening the door.

"Umm… I don't know, maybe?" his answer seemed to disappoint Kagome, and she nodded.

"I see," she said with a false dazzling smile, "well have a safe drive home." She turned to walk away but Shippo's voice stopped her.

"I meant, I'll have to ask my dad, but I'm pretty sure he'll say yes." Kagome's smile brightened and she nodded eagerly.

"Make sure to call in three hours advance, 'kay?" He nodded and opened the door. With a last wave, the door closed and Kagome sighed.

"Must get ready!" Kagome muttered as she dashed into the kitchen.

End of Chapter!!!!!!!!!

Sorry it took so long! I would like to thank my new beta, Nagomi for reading over this. I know I've been a pain. Gomen nasai!!!!!! And:

**R**emember

**E**lves

**V**isit

**I**nuyasha

**E**very

**W**inter!!!!!!!!!

Note from her Beta: This is complete and utter trash throws it out the window

JUST KIDDIN'! The evil author made me wait a looong time before she actually finished. Read and please Review!!


	8. Chapter 8

Hillo! It's Billie Arm and I'm back with the 8th chapter of My Daughter's Teacher Was a Nerd. I'm sorry about not updating since February, but I've been busy with school. Please, forgive me! Thank you for the reviews! I've written a one-shot called Falling from Grace! Please read and review it! I would appreciate it!  
Disclaimer: Saying I owned Inuyasha would be like saying Miroku doesn't like groping attractive women.  
--------------------  
"_I was wondering if you and your family would like to join us for dinner tomorrow?" Shippo paused while opening the door. _  
"_Umm… I don't know, maybe?" his answer seemed to disappoint Kagome, and she nodded._  
"_I see," she said with a false dazzling smile, "well, have a safe drive home." She turned to walk away but Shippo's voice stopped her. _  
"_I meant, I'll have to ask my dad, but I'm pretty sure he'll say yes." Kagome's smile brightened, and she nodded eagerly. _  
"_Make sure to call in three hours advance, 'kay?" He nodded and opened the door. With a last wave, the door closed and Kagome sighed. _  
"_Must get ready!" Kagome muttered as she dashed into the kitchen._

My Daughter's Teacher Was a Nerd Chapter 8

Miroku stretched and scratched his bed head. Another lonely night was spent on the living room couch and the couch wasn't exactly the most comfortable thing to catch his beauty sleep on. Standing from his makeshift bed, and making his way up the stairs to the bedroom he had been banished from, Miroku opened the door slightly and peered into the room. His eyes widened and he thrust opened the door. The room was completely empty with the exception of clothes thrown about. "Sango!" he called as he picked up some of the discarded clothes. There was no answer, and he began to worry about her whereabouts. Miroku called her name again while checking their bathroom. Yet he received no answer. His search became more frantic, as he jogged down the stairs to the phone sitting on the coffee table and began to dial the Inuyasha's number. The house door opened and shut behind Sango as she placed a grocery bag down. Her eyes landed on Miroku who looked to be going insane. "Miroku, what are you doing?" she asked. He turned his attention to Sango and then returned to the back to the phone.  
"Sango, don't just stand there! Sango's gone missing," his mouth stopped forming words as he stared openly at his wife, who was giving him a confused and questioning look.  
"Sango's right here," she stated, "or I hope I'm the only Sango you're talking about." Miroku instantly dropped the phone which cluttered to the floor and fell to pieces. The apartment was filled with a period of uncomfortable silence before Miroku began to retreat.  
"MIROKU! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Sango shouted as she chased after her husband, leaving the fifth phone bought this month on the floor.

* * *

Inuyasha eyes shot open as freezing water soaked his body and the bedding around him. Gasping and searching for the source of the impending doom, his ears twitched with the sound of childish giggling and a teenage youkai wailing about his tail.  
"MACHIKO, MAKOTO!" The fraternal twins glanced at each other and smiled while hiding their buckets behind their backs.  
"Yes, daddy?" Inuyasha pushed the soaked bedding away from his body and jumped out of his bed, landing in front of the young girl and boy. They both were smiling innocently and giggling insanely. Something was up and Inuyasha knew it.  
"What did you do?" he asked while trying to look over their shoulders, yet they seemed to ignore his question and continued giggling. The laughter only made Inuyasha more suspicious as he gave the pair a critical look and pulled them into a tight embrace.  
"Mako-chan, Machi-chan, you wouldn't lie to me would you?" The two instantly looked at fault and hid their faces into his bare chest. "It's Shippo again, isn't it?" Inuyasha asked. The twins nodded and Makoto looked up,  
"We dyed Shippo's tail pink! I didn't mean to! It was all Machiko's idea!" Machiko instantly glared at her brother who in returned glared back.  
"Na uh! It was your idea, too," she exclaimed and pointed an accusing finger at her twin brother. Makoto pouted and stuck his tongue out.  
"You tattle tale!" Machiko gasped at the insult and plump tears rolled down her chubby cheeks. Inuyasha looked down at the two hanyous and shushed the crying girl. "It's okay Machi-chan. Stop crying." The girl stopped crying and snuggled back into her father's chest. He then turned his attention to the boy in his other arm and gave him a firm look.  
"You should apologize to your sister." The boy looked surprised and began to plead with Inuyasha but Inuyasha would not hear it.  
"NOW!" The little boy hid in his father's chest ,like his sister, before he apologized and Inuyasha smiled before releasing them and ushering them towards Shippo's room.  
"Both of you apologize to your brother." They shot him a skeptical look and he gave nod of his head. Grabbing his sister's hand, Makoto opened the door and both shuffled in.  
Inuyasha sighed and returned to his room where he began to pull the wet bedding off his mattress. His mind struck up the image of Kagome and he paused. Tonight was the night of the dinner and, to be honest, he was anxious. It had been two long tense weeks since they had discussed Kaoru's grades at his favorite café. She had been on his mind ever since and it frightened him. Never had his conscious been so attached to one woman. Inuyasha mentally shook the thoughts from his mind and continued placing new bedding onto his mattress. "I won't be a love-struck fool like in high school. I won't fall for her charms," he vowed aloud.

* * *

Another beating from Koga had placed Kagome in her current place in their bed struggling to move. Never had he hit or kicked her so hard. Sure, he had caused her to bruise but never had he broken her ribs. It was all because of the dinner she hadn't told him about. The dinner with Shippo and his family. She had seen nothing wrong with inviting her daughter's tutor's family, but obviously Koga had seen something. The bedroom door opened and Kagome stiffened with fear. It was Kaoru, Kagome smiled softly, relieved. Kaoru offered her mother a smile and handed her a tray filled various breakfast food. "Sasuke and I thought you could use a day off. So we cooked you breakfast." Kagome smiled and reached for the tray but was stopped by the piercing pain her sides. Kaoru rushed to her mother's aid and placed the tray on a nearby dresser. Helping her mother sit up, Kaoru's smile fell.  
"'Kaa-san, why do you let Koga do this?" she questioned and Kagome froze. She gave Kaoru a false dazzling smile and responded,  
"Do what? Your father doesn't do anything that's wrong." Kaoru stared at her mother's denial and sighed.  
"Mom, dads aren't supposed to hit their wives. Dads are supposed to love and take care of their wives."  
"That's what your father does for me." Kagome said and reached for the orange juice. Kaoru snorted at her mother's stupidity and stood up from the bed. Reaching for the door knob, Kaoru turned to her mother and whispered, "When you're ready to stop lying to yourself, I'll talk to you. Until then." She then excused herself and left the room with a slam of the door.

* * *

Inuyasha and Shippo placed the twins in the backseat of Inuyasha's Mustang and settled into the front with a sigh. The past two hours had been dedicated to bathing and making the "Dynamic Duo" look presentable for the dinner party. Those hours had been excruciating and the twins had thought it was funny to pull off their formal clothes and hide them in places Inuyasha couldn't crawl into. Inuyasha could only thank Buddha that the twins had gotten tired of their little tirade and simmered down enough for the clothes to be put on their bodies without being removed. That had been forty-five minutes ago which gave him and Shippo enough time to shower and dress appropriately. The car was quite as he turned right at a light and continued driving east.  
It wasn't long before, they pulled up beside the Aso household and the four began piling out of the car. Grabbing one of the twins hand and making sure Shippo looked decent, Inuyasha reached for the doorbell and pressed it.

End of chapter! Thanks for reading this chapter. I had fun writing about the Makoto and Machiko. Since they are so mischievous! Makoto means sincere/honest an Machiko means beautiful child. I hope you guys like it and  
**R**emember **E**lves **V**isit **I**nuyasha **E**very **W**inter!!!!!!!!!

Note from Darkness Chan: -points at audience- Review. Now. -stares hard at everyone- Or else.


End file.
